1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible chairs and, more particularly, to chairs to be used at the beach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide collapsible beach chairs which are formed of a frame type construction having the lower extremities of the side legs thereof in the form of stakes. However, there is no prior art beach chairs known to applicant which incorporate a headrest pillow telescoped over the top run of the frame and have a strut also rotatably connected to such top run for angling downwardly and rearwardly therefrom and formed at its lower extremity with a stake.